The specific field of this Invention is an all-electric car, resembling the size and shape of most of the modern cars and other contemporary vehicles. There is presently no method in the art which would allow for the higher and greater travel distance as our vehicle and the low current consumption characteristics make our invention very desirable in solving the pollution problem and at the same time it is very sound environmentally and the fuel supply problem does not exist with our invention.